


Melting Snow and Growing Roses

by diamondfireforever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aggressive Personal Guard Hamilton, Aggressively gay, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Everyone is horribly out of character probably, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Homophobia, John is King George's son for some fucking reason, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Prince Laurens, Racism, Royalty, Slow Burn, Thomas Jefferson is the gayest person in this why am I like this, could this get any less historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: John Laurens needs a wife.He's going to be king, of course he needs a wife. There needs to be heirs, someone to run the kingdom when he's old and tired. Or at least a woman good enough to please his father into not hating him.The problem, of course, John isn't particularly interested in women.





	Melting Snow and Growing Roses

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is trash you're gonna love it

John Laurens, Prince of Britain, needed a wife.

His father hadn't spoken to him in a week save to tell him that a horde of princesses from neighboring kingdoms were arriving soon to seek his hand. He felt like... well, a princess. They kept coming and coming, wanting his wealth and power by becoming his wife.

"Your new guard, sir." One of the servants led a man in handcuffs into the room. It always confused him that they forced criminals to serve as guards and soldiers in their castle. Still, tradition was tradition...

John sighed. "You may uncuff him now." The servant followed his order and handed a box of armor to the man.

"What's your name?" John asked, stepping down to get a closer look at him. He was attractive with wild red hair and a towers several inches over John's head. He was muscular, but not particularly threatening. Like he could hit you, but not really the type. "What did you do?"

"Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton." Alexander mumbled, blushing at how close the prince was. "Just a simple misunderstanding. I was helping a couple friends, we weren't..." He bit his lip. Okay, so they were causing a bit of a riot, which was illegal, but it wasn't like it was the wrong thing to do. "Look, I don't want to be your guard, I don't even like King George III, he is cruel and merciless to his people, I won't defend his son!" Okay, so he was definitely going to jail now. Still, better than protecting the undoubtedly spoiled son of an tyrant of a king.

John narrowed his gaze. "You really ought to learn when to hold your tongue-"

"Yeah, I get that."

"I wasn't finished!" John protested, his face flushing red with annoyance. "You don't have a choice in this matter and neither do I, so you might as well take the position and stop complaining before-" He bit his tongue before he could say 'before I get my father' but he didn't like what Alexander thought of him already, best not to make it worse. "Just... Follow me." He growled lightly, turning on his heel and going to his chambers.

Alexander stared. Vivid shades of deep blue marble made the floor. The walls grey stone with paintings of animals and one of King George III with a young John in his lap. It was an utterly lavish room, not entirely what one would expect of a prince. Large windows and a bookcase covering one wall hinted that perhaps this wasn't meant to be a young man's room after all. Along with the graceful slopes of the bed and wardrobe.

"Must you stare?" John grumbled. "It's awfully rude, you know." He huffed and laid down on the bed.

Alexander laughed. "This is a woman's room. Hardly what one would expect of a prince." He mocked a bow. "Your highness."

John stood up and swept the finest curtsy Alexander had ever seen. "But hardly doest one need question the prince of Britain." He clear his throat and began speaking normally. "I liked this room the best. It's pretty."

"You're pretty." Alexander mumbled.

John whipped around. "What?!"

"Nothing!" Alexander held up his hands in defense, dropping the box of armor on his feet and immediately wincing and hopping around on one foot. "Ow! Ow ow ow!"

John laughed and blushed, covering his face with the back of his palm. 

"Stop that!" Alexander growled putting his foot back down and wiping his face. "That really hurt. I could've broken something."

"It was still funny. Besides, if you broke your foot you wouldn't be able to serve as my guard. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Alexander frowned and chewed on his lip. "I guess." He shrugged. "This could be better than prison though. It's not like I'm really gonna be doing anything, right? I mean, just standing around in armor. I can do that."

John smiled behind his hand. "Y-yeah. The guard chamber is through there," He pointed at a small wooden door, "It's not terribly big, but it's got a bed and its own washroom. And it's plenty nicer than a cell." He winked, finally putting his hand down.

Alexander laughed. "I bet. Well... let me know when you need me." He shrugged and took his box into the room.

X X X X X X X Somewhere in France X X X X X X X

"On Guard!" Lafayette shouted joyously, clashing swords with his twin. "You're going down Thomas!" He purred and danced around with feather-light steps, easily blocking every attack.

"You wish!" Thomas grinned, an obvious southern drawl covering his natural French accent. 

Spending so much time in America had truly changed him. For the better, in Lafayette's opinion, coming back suddenly interested in politics instead of war, a calmer persona, and a boyfriend on his arm. He'd truly grown up, finally matching Lafayette's height and muscle.

"I do wish." Lafayette winked and stabbed him with the blunted end of his sparing sword. "I win again brother!"

Thomas rolled his eyes and put his sword away. "Very well. We ought to get back to our chambers anyways, we have packing to do for our trip to Britain." He reminded. "It's very important we don't mess this up, we could be on the verge of war, we can't afford that now."

"Is that so?" Lafayette laughed. "Seems as though only two years ago I was the one having to remind you not to /start/ a war, here you are actually working against one." He winked and raced his brother upstairs to the main hallways. "You've turned out the prince we all knew you'd be."

"And you've turned into the king father wanted." Thomas sighed. "I missed you while I was in America."

Lafayette smiled and put an arm around him. "I missed you too. But I'm glad you went. It gave us both time to find ourselves, and in your case, James as well. You're sure you want to have the wedding in Britain?"

Thomas nodded. "I think it will be a sign of good faith. Having a royal wedding in a country we wish to be allies with. That's what father and mother did, and without their alliance we might not be considered France right now." He laughed. "Besides, James has never been out of America before this, now that he's come here to France I feel like he wants to go everywhere in the world."

"Yeah. I think taking him with us will be good for both of you. Besides, you're so cute together, I couldn't separate you." Lafayette laughed as he reached his rooms. "Let me know when you're finished packing alright? And we can go another round before it's time to leave."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Presenting, his highness Thomas Jefferson and his majesty Guilbert Du Motier Marquis De Lafayette!" The royal announcer stopped and looked at the third guest, not having known he was to arrive.

"James Madison." James introduced himself, smiling and bowing at the king and prince sitting in front of them.

King George scowled. "You were not meant to arrive. We do not know you, and there are no chambers prepared."

"He's my fiance," Thomas explained, "He may stay with me in my chambers. I apologize for the lack of notice, we sent a letter weeks ago but it seems it did not arrive. When we first planned this trip James and I had not met each other yet."

The king scowled. "I will not permit two /men/ to share chambers. Not in my castle. I shall tell the servants to clean out another room for him. For the night he may sleep in the guard chambers. They are comfortable enough."

Lafayette ground his teeth. This kind of discrimination wasn't uncommon, but still made him angry. His brother and James had done nothing, simply fallen in love, there was nothing wrong with that.

James nudged Lafayette's arm and smiled, shaking his head. "That is a wonderful proposition your majesty!" He smiled widely, easily bowing again as he turned to the king. "Thank you for your ever-growing hospitality sire."

Thomas nodded. "Of course." He said through his teeth. "That sounds wonderful."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

John watched the newcomers carefully. He'd never met someone from another country after all, it was interesting even if he wasn't given a chance to speak. He frowned when his father reacted negatively to the third man who was introduced as Thomas's fiance. Still, he wasn't given time to protest before the prince, fiance, and king were ushered away. He'd have to find them later, they were both his age, and it would be good to apologize to them since he would be king soon. An alliance would make them all stronger, even if his father didn't see it.

Hamilton had stood motionless by the side of his chair throughout the whole ordeal, though John could almost feel him glaring at Thomas. Why was anyone's guess, but he honestly didn't care enough to ask.

"Alex and I are going to start a game of cards in the drawing room. Perhaps you would join us father?" John asked, forcing a smile.

The king shook his head. "I have to see the doctor about my knees. You two go ahead though, but be careful about those French lads. They're trouble. Especially Madison and Jefferson," He shook his head, "If I'd known about his... condition, I'd have never invited that prince to join his brother. His kind don't belong in civilized countries such as ours."

John nodded, doing his best not to scowl. "Of course father. Alex, let's go." He nodded toward his guard and headed to the drawing room, breaking into a run so he could catch the french royals before they disappeared into their chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter: Everyone Gets Gayer
> 
> (Note: I don't particularly have an update schedule, but I'm hoping to get a new chapter out at very least every one to two weeks)


End file.
